


Red Roses Too

by FixedWithBrokenParts



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Like I keep making these two do gross stuff on floors, M/M, Morning Sex, Pass it on, Top Alucard, bottom trevor, powerbottom Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedWithBrokenParts/pseuds/FixedWithBrokenParts
Summary: Waking up after a long night isn't always the best part of a day, but waking up with Alucard always seems to brighten Trevor's mood.





	Red Roses Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda fluffy? Like. Its not *fluffy* but there's some sweet moments. I hope you still appreciate the smexy smut that fills it up too. 
> 
> Season two needs to hurry up...

Trevor blinked his eyes open, hazy world coming into view. Drool was stuck in the corner of his elbow, where he had tucked his face in the night before. Palest of light was slipping through cracks in wooden shutters. The inn that had graciously welcomed the weary travelers was no palace, but any bed felt like heaven in his mind. It smelled like mold and old candles, yet Trevor buried his body into the straw mattress without regret. Finding the comfort too serene to mind. It was a ghost of the beds he had slept on as a child, growing up nobility and all, but Trevor couldn't care less. After weeks of traveling, finding shelter between the gnarled roots of frostbitten trees, anything was sweet salvation to him. Threadbare blankets were drawn up and over his shoulders but did little to fight the chill. So he shivered into the cloth, wriggling his icy toes just to make sure they were still there.

In response to his shiver, a lithe arm hooked around his waist and drew him in closer.

And of course there was _that_.

He was half laying on his stomach but Alucard managed to curl around Trevor regardless. Trevor let himself be pulled flush against the tough muscle of Alucard's chest, not really caring how domestic a gesture it seemed. He couldn't quite remember who initiated it the first time, maybe it was Trevor unconsciously drawing the vampire near in the night. Or perhaps it was Alucard, who liked to let his touches linger on Trevor's skin. Either way, it resulted in them a tangled mess of lips and limbs in the dark of the night, where Sypha’s trained hearing could not reach.

The Speaker was, at the moment, in her own private room. As the innkeeper thought it inappropriate to have an unwed woman in the room with men. Sypha laughed at that, as had Trevor, because he and Alucard we're about as inappropriate as you could get. However nothing past some promising words had taken place the night before. Both of them too weary and travel worn to do much. Trevor felt the exhaustion down to his bones. Sleep had welcomed him with open arms and senseless dreams were already fleeting from his foggy mind.

He couldn't tell if Alucard was awake, or if the vampire drawing him in was an unconscious action. Trevor rolled his head to peer over his shoulder. Alucard's own eyes were closed, his hair draping over him unceremoniously. There was no rise and fall of his chest, and if Trevor didn't know any better he would say that the man was dead. But no, just a sleeping beauty, peaceful and lax. Trevor had never seen him look so relaxed. It made an almost-smile lift the corners of his lips.

He twisted himself over, still with Alucard's arm in the slope of his waist. The vampire shifted, nose twitching and brow scrunching in annoyance. He let in eyes open only briefly before scowling and closing them again.

“Mhmm, what time is it Belmont?”

Trevor yawned, squinting at the little light let into the room through the shutters. “Looks like late afternoon, I guess.”

Alucard looked disappointed by this and just shifted a little closer to Trevor. “Let’s sleep till Sypha yells at us.”

The Belmont chuckled, but didn't seem to find himself very tired. He traced the stray hairs that haloed around Alucard's head in disarray, reflecting the little light in the room. Once again Alucard peaked open his eyes, glaring at Trevor.

“Belmont.”

“Hmm?” Trevor hummed innocently.

“You're staring.”

Trevor was too lazy to give any important response, so he just shrugged. Alucard's arm at his waist nudged him closer and the vampire buried his nose in the crook of Trevor's neck. He had always assumed that the gesture was more akin to someone inhaling the scent of a meal than it was about affection.

It troubled Trevor sometimes. The reminder that he was laying with someone not entirely human. But he pushed that down. Nothing made sense in this world anymore, what was worrying over something so pointless as whether or not he was going to get his neck torn apart in his sleep.

The man left lukewarm kisses along his neck and Trevor rolled his eyes. “That's not sleeping.”

Alucard's chuckle rumbled like thunder in his chest, trailing them up to Trevor's stubbled jaw. “Come now Belmont, a bed has more uses than rest.”

The vampire took his mouth with the air of dominance that he usually did. Trevor could spend years wondering why, for all living Hell, he was here with the son of Dracula nonetheless. Why a vampire of all things could bring this much out of him. It was just the sex, Trevor told himself. It was just the proximity. Nothing more. He let Alucard slowly rise up above him, their chests pressed together. The vampire always liked to take his place above Trevor, and the Belmont didn't pretend to fight it anymore. He would gladly let Alucard take anything he’d like.

Alucard tasted like ice on his tongue, and Trevor tried to bite back at the chill. Tried to warm him up with his own heat. Lips still occupied, Alucard let his hand travel from Trevor's waist down the outside of his thigh and hook in the bend of his knee; urging it to wrap around the vampire's waist. Trevor tilted his hips to rut up against Alucard. He had never really been a fan of subtlety.

Alucard ground down against the friction, eliciting an open mouthed pant from the Belmont beneath him. Lord it felt so good. It was the power in him that drove Trevor crazy. It was the one monster he just couldn't defeat. Because Alucard would always have the upper hand. And Trevor absolutely adored it. He could spend lifetimes letting the vampire wrestle him to the ground; pretending to fight when Trevor already knew Alucard was going to end up winning.

He supposed it sustained the part of Alucard that remained a predator. Around people he resigned to his soothing words and finite movement. A calm and elegant demeanor that originally had baffled Trevor. But he assumed that the collected actions were just buying time until he could let loose. Cut out the high and mighty air he held just to relapse back into his feral heart. A feral heart he could feel beating against his own chest, the slow thrum so different from Trevor’s own racing rhythm. It was slow and dark, and the very idea of the vampire’s patient heart made him go wild.

Because Trevor truly did feel like prey sometimes. He could hear that heartbeat in the back of his mind, counting down almost. And it made his fight or flight response go into hyperdrive. Pulse flying through his body as if he were a deer trying to escape the clutches of a wolf. And Alucard would give a sky little smirk because Trevor was fairly sure the man could smell the anticipation. Taste the fear and excitement rolling through his veins.

A smirk that was now playing on those cold lips as Alucard braced himself above Trevor on the bed, hands planted on either side of his head. He looked down at Trevor like prey once and awhile too. The Belmont wasn’t sure how that made him feel but he supposed there was no escaping it. He guessed the feeling of being trapped just added to the excitement.

“Belmont,” purred the siren poised above him. The word rumbling low and shaking Trevor's ribs. He almost preened at the sound and resisted the urge to grind upwards. Alucard tilted his head to the side to study him, using one of his fingers to trail across the sharp of his jaw. His body shivered in response to such a light touch. He meant to respond to the man but his mind had gone foggy.

Alucard shifted down so he was in between Trevor's legs, curled like a snake as he undid the laces of the Belmont’s trousers torturously slow. The darkness of the room made him look like a ghost, and his hair spilled from his crown just to fall wildly in front of his eyes. He looked like he always did; dangerously beautiful. The vampire caught Trevor’s entranced expression and smiled again, dark and sinful.

His hands weren't warm, and were almost ice on Trevor's sensitive skin. When the vampire wrapped his thin fingers around his cock, Trevor couldn't help but let his head tilt back a bit. He still wasn't used to the temperature difference between them. Alucard hummed at the response and continued to work Trevor with his spider like hands.

Trevor looked down at the man perched between his legs. Noticed how his eyes glittered in the little light the room had, his lips slick from kissing. Alucard licked his lips often, in a feral sort of way, but they never got dry and chapped. Trevor envied it, for his were cracked and peeling against the winter wind. The vampire's tongue darted out to his lips briefly, his face in a pale sort of concentration. He couldn't help but wish that tongue would do other things than kiss him.

Trevor grumbled at this thought, because the immediate next one was a blaring reminder that Alucard had some rather unwelcoming teeth. The vampire narrowed his eyes, his steady hand breaking rhythm. “What's wrong?” he asked genuinely. It was all fun and games to Alucard until someone flinches. And then the vampire pulls away like a hermit to a shell. It had happened once or twice since they had started this.

Trevor sat up, propped on his elbows. He tilted his head before reaching down to thread his fingers through Alucard’s sunlight locks. “Nothing,” he mused, “Just wish your teeth weren't an issue.”

Alucard blinked at him for a second, as if Trevor had spoken some foreign language, before a low chuckle rumbled on his chest. His laughter was accompanied by a trickster’s grin, “My teeth?”

He shook his head, “You think I hadn't learned how to get around that by now.”

Trevor was taken aback by the response, and a little annoyed at how condescending Alucard tended to be sometimes. “Oh well forgive me for not taking you for a prolific street whore,” he snapped. “It's not like you've ever given me the honor to have your mouth on my cock.”

He slumped back down and stared at the ceiling, “By all means please continue, as you seem to have quite an extensive history for this.” They got under each other's skin sometimes, Trevor would be the first one to admit it, but it just usually didn't happen in moments like this. These were the nicer times. Trevor locked his jaw, teeth beginning to grind.

He heard the vampire let out a sigh and his mouth planted thin kisses up Trevor's body as Alucard made his way up to hover atop him again. His lips found Trevor's and the Belmont reluctantly kissed back.

“I apologize,” whispered Alucard against Trevor's lips. “I suppose we don’t know all that much about each other.” The action was gentle and kind, luring in Trevor's attention-starved soul.

The Belmont just hummed, not giving the vampire any satisfaction in the apology. “Mhmm, well I can assure you I don't care where you got the experience; not after you leave my legs so weak.”

Alucard grinned, ego gleaming in his golden eyes. Trevor ignored the smug look however and continued, “Its quite a different feeling from being with women.”

The vampire hummed and nodded, asking casually, “Had you only had women before me?”

Trevor shrugged, “As best as I can remember, yes.” He narrowed his eyes up at the vampire, “Have you only taken men?”

Once again Alucard chuckled, holding himself lazily above Trevor as he spoke. “Oh no. I took anything I set my eye on. I just always feared being too rough with them though.” Golden eyes trailed down to the mess of scars along Trevor's exposed chest. “Unlike with you, of course.” His gentle fingertips traced the raised lines on his skin.

Trevor let the vampire do this, answering quietly. “Of course.” Alucard kept his fingers moving absently.

“I have no fears of breaking a Belmont,” he crooned, voice making Trevor shiver. “Not when you were born to handle me.”

His voice, his words, it all sent Trevor’s mind into a spin. He felt his stomach flare up with an intense want. Trevor snatched the back of Alucard’s neck, dragging him down and letting their lips collide. It was a mess of teeth and lips, bruising grips and forceful motions.

Yes, he was born to handle the vampire. Born to _kill_ him. And perhaps this was as close to death as he could get. Throwing himself into the dark and the unknown of this lover. The danger, the uncertainty. Trevor had always liked self destruction, he supposed this was the most interesting way to go. At the hands of someone beautiful, beautiful and powerful.

And that powerful man crawled back down between the Belmont’s legs, going back to work on Trevor’s wanting body. When lips finally met sensitive skin Trevor bent upwards, his back arching. Alucard’s tongue ran the length of his cock before swallowing him whole. The Belmont’s body shivered and his hands unconsciously threaded through his vampire’s pale locks. Alucard left him wet and slick before going back to his skilled hand, pumping him so he could reach up and plant kisses on Trevor’s exposed stomach. The man left dark marks on his skin as his wrist twisted, hand working his cock with fervor

Trevor kept sucking in breaths, kept letting his head feel light. He was going to ride this high for as long as he could. Alucard alternated between his expert hands and specific tongue, making Trevor a mess. The Belmont’s body felt hot, sweat making his back adhere to the sheets. There was nothing he wanted more than to pound up into the vampire’s mouth. Alucard was being careful but Trevor was still weary about it so he let the blond torture him slow.

Slow, slow, slow, until it was too much.

Trevor sat up, cupping the vampire’s jaw so he could taste those cold lips for himself. Alucard was poised in the Belmont’s lap, and Trevor relished the sense of power he got from it. So rarely was Alucard vulnerable enough for Trevor to enjoy dominance.

He tasted like sweat and heat. Trevor wanted to wrap himself around the vampire and engulf him. To take it all into his chest. These feelings and all the other funny things Alucard did to his mind. Shivers ran up and down his body and Alucard drank them in, his hands flighty over gooseflesh. Trevor only gripped the man harder, but Alucard just teased him light.

The vampire gave one of his chuckles, “Something wrong, Belmont?”

Their lips close enough to catch, “Don’t patronize me. You know how light your hands are.”

“Oh,” hummed the blond with a wild grin, “You don’t like it light?” The pads of his fingers ran so gingerly across his thigh it made Trevor’s stomach seize.

“Don’t you dare,” warned the Belmont.

Alucard’s aurelian with eyes just gleamed like afternoon suns themselves, “Don’t what?”

“You’re playing games with me, leech.” Trevor meant nothing by the insult, and he knew Alucard didn’t find it offensive anymore. Just the Belmont’s speech.

Alucard was wide in the shoulders, frighteningly slender everywhere else but his shoulders were stuck broad. It made him imposing on top of Trevor. When his fangs glinted like his eyes.

“Oh but Belmont, I like to play with my food.”

The vampire must have had a death wish to tickle the Belmont.

Trevor wrestled the blond with his reactive strength, the two tumbling off the mattress and to the cold wood of the floor. Each of them desperate to get a pin on the other. Alucard was still hellbent on getting at the soft of the Belmont’s sensitive stomach. But Trevor was using every grappling technique in the book to protect himself. Back and forth, once and a while light fingers would play with his side. On the other hand, he would catch enough of a break to pin the vampire’s hands to the ground before he was inevitably overpowered. So they rolled and scrambled on the floor like beasts, a blanket tangled up between them.

“Tepes, you fiend!” Trevor managed to growl whilst on his back.

Alucard laughed as the Belmont was struggling to block his attempts to tickle the soft skin on his ribs, “Oh but darling don’t tell me you’re tiring out already.”

Trevor wrestled away for a brief moment, “Fuck offㅡ” Alucard dragged him back,  “ㅡdammit!”

Neither of them really paid much mind to how much of a ruckus they were causing, but the one time it did occur to Trevor he was immensely thankful that they were on a ground floor and had no one beneath them. Poor souls would have had to hear the painful heaving as Trevor tried not to laugh from his lover’s vicious fingers.

“Belmont, your blush is so endearing.”

Trevor felt very much like Alucard was a cat just playing with the mouse. He was already doomed. There was no hope of escape. It didn’t mean that Trevor wasn’t going to try. Every attempt to crawl free, Alucard would just wrap a hand around his ankle and slide him closer. At some point Trevor's desperate defenses had gotten weaker, lazier. He let himself be attacked and tried to swallow the laughter.

Maybe he had gotten his fill when Trevor had no more energy to struggle, Alucard just hovering over himㅡsatisfied.

Trevor’s stomach was cramped up from his constant laughs, feeling sore and overdone. His cheeks were hot with a blush that he gave up on hiding. On his back, he was laid out under the vampire’s shadow. Tendrils of hair curling on his chest as gold eyes gleamed down.

“You happy?” huffed the Belmont with no malice. The vampire hummed and propped himself up on his elbow next to Trevor. The quieter parts of Trevor’s mind wanted to curl toward his chest, let the vampire be his shield against the world.

But no. That was a love thing.

He didn’t love Alucard.

Not one bit.

Trevor would swear by it.

But it didn’t mean that he didn’t still want to be wrapped up by the man’s arms as though he was loved. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to be cared for. Taken to bed when he was too tired to walk. Instead Trevor settled with laying on his back worn out and taking heavy breaths. The cool floorboards providing help against his hot skin. His eyes were closed for the most part, but he could smell the smile on Alucard’s features.

“Hmm, what?”

“Nothing,” was the vampire’s quick reply.

Trevor stretched, “It’s never quite nothing with you.” His eyes peaked open to take in the vision that was the vampire.

Pale skin, bright red slash across the cuts of his chest. Golden hair fit for a fair maiden. And eyes like a predator waiting to snatch you from the woods. Red roses of bruising across his neck that Trevor was responsible for. It made a smile twitch up at the corner of his lips.

“I suppose my mind is occupied if that’s what you’d like to hear,” offered Alucard; settling a little closer to Trevor.

“And what would that be,” Trevor asked in a way that made him sound like he didn’t care. It was his default tone. To pretend like nothing hurt anymore. But everything seemed to cause pain in his ribs now a days. Emotions felt more raw when someone held you close at night.

“The coming days. My father. Sypha,” answered the man with a heavy sigh. “It’s all been weighing heavy. What if we cannot protect her from him? Are we going to be sending her to die?”

The tone of his voice felt heavy on Trevor’s chest as he listened, swallowing a lump in his throat. Because sweet Sypha was the fire in the darkness. A bright force of strength that Trevor had never seen matched. He held the Speaker close to his heart, right next to where Alucard definitely wasn’t. She was more important to Trevor than himself, he had been prepared to give himself for her times over. But she was strong enough to never need a sacrifice. Whatever she set her mind to she did. There was no second guessing. He admired that spirit within her. Maybe he was even envious of it. The hope.

Hope had died for him a long time ago.

Trevor took moments before responding, “She can protect herself.”

Alucard shook his head, “Yes but my other point. What if this is a pointless adventure? What if this is a fruitless prophecy that I took the wrong turn in following? I’m worried, Trevor. I feel a darkness approaching.”

“Darkness always approaches. It’s what it does. We’ll be fine.” But Alucard gave an incredulous expression, forcing Trevor to sit up and bring his face closer. “We will be,” he said more firmly. “It’s my job to do the useless worrying. Don’t take it off your life.” He sighed, “I don’t care much for being the voice of reason.”

It only occurred to him momentarily why these thoughts had taken the vampire over  _now._ Maybe it was the way you looked at things you cared for and dreaded their end. But that assumed Alucard cared for Trevor. Nothing in the Belmont's mind would ever add up to believing someone could ever care for him.  _Love him_. Things like those were burned down now. Any love Trevor ever received had floated away in ash. The idea new love could grow was just too much.

Alucard chuckled, knocking his forehead against Trevor’s, “Yes it is quite strange.” The vampire swallowed, “But alright. I’ll try not to overwork my thoughts.” He kissed Trevor kindly, “Thank you.”

Trevor nipped back at the vampire’s lips, “Now now, weren’t you torturing me a few minutes ago? Where’d that Alucard go?”

The blond laughed, mounting Trevor hauntingly, “You can’t really handle the heavy talks, can you?”

Trevor pulled Alucard face to his, messing up his lips with kisses, “This is much more favorable.”

And they were back to where they had started earlier, with the passion and the fire crackling between them, Hot hands and cold lips. Wet kisses and sharp nails. Lingering bites along tough flesh. Pulling and pushing all at the same time. In the same direction as they migrated to more compromising positions.

Sound left his lips when Alucard’s skilled hands did their skilled dance on Trevor’s body. And the vampire let out his own track of moans from Trevor’s hand. He liked that hey had decrypted each other’s bodies by now. Knew the little finesses and the best paths to choose. Trevor had never been with any one person longer than a night. In fact he had planned the same when he began all this with Alucard, attention seeking and desperate for action. It was a dumb decision considering they still had untold time in their journey to patricide, Alucard wasn’t a hit it once sort of man. By now Trevor was thankful for that.

“Shh,” cooed the vampire in Trevor’s ear as he guided himself in. Trevor gripping the bottom of the footboard for support. But he couldn’t help much. That familiar stretch and burn; long past pain now just a nuisance. They were aided by a handy slip that Alucard cooked up in a small vial to carry. Something he had concocted on his many travels to far off places.

Trevor grit his teeth, patiently waiting till he felt Alucard’s hips press against him. It was an agonizingly long wait. Every inch making a cool sweat develop further on his skin. His hands were digging grooves in the wood.

“Are you alright?” asked Alucard in his soothing voice, the genuine one. And even if pain had been on his mind, the kind way Alucard treated him washed it out. Jesus, what did he do to deserve the beautiful monster with him.

“Just fine, don’t stop on my part.”

Alucard chuckled, pulling Trevor further down by his hips, knocking the breath from the Belmont’s lungs. “If you so wish,” hummed the vampire, beginning to rock his hips.

Everything was always too much for Trevor. It always caused his skin to get too hot, or too sensitive. He dreaded even touching himself in fear that the sensations would tip him over the edge too quick. It wasn’t that it was just too mindbogglingly good, although it was sure as hell something better than he had ever experienced, but maybe it was how cold the vampire was. Maybe that made him too much to deal with. Because it made Trevor feel like fire. And his calm demeanor just highlighted how wretched Trevor liked to be.

The thrusts caused his fists to clench on that poor footboard, his knees barely softened by the blanket on the ground and still feeling the rough of the wood. But he was never one to discourage rough. He liked to promote it. Biting back all the nice words of Alucard to spit his own filthy curses.

“That’s no way for nobility to talk,” Alucard would _tsk_ before ‘putting Trevor in his place’ as the vampire would sometimes phrase it as. Trevor had never quite fantasized about things like these much in his life, and it surprised him just as much that he found being taken and told more arousing than he should. But oh well, the Church couldn’t even judge him now and Trevor had committed much more heinous acts either way. What one more vice? One more delicious sin?

With sins as decadent as the vampire prince, who wouldn’t indulge.

Nails would scrape down Trevor’s back, fingers balled up in his hair. Through gritted teeth he would spit out _harder_ , wishing for the white hot pain. The one that only felt good as it faded away. Trevor was addicted to many things and maybe Alucard was one of them. Every pump and movement that would push Trevor's body. Back and forth, hot and sweet. He could taste the heat in the air, sticking to his tongue. Taste the beastly sounds that Alucard growled. The sounds that Trevor tattooed to his memory, too savory to forget.

He had moved Trevor around, easing the strain on his knees by letting the Belmont ride him up against the footboard. Although it did little to help his poor kneecaps, it did give him all the range of motion. Alucard having the chance to sit back and admire. Trevor’s hands were still gripping at the bed frame for dear life to ease the grinding of his teeth. Hard and rough and all things tense.

Alucard looked up at him like Trevor was a saving grace above him, gold eyes swimming with glassy pleasure. The vampire’s hand in front to handle Trevor himself. All the sensations sending small spasms in his legs that he patiently appreciated. But Alucard knew how to draw out every last fiber of Trevor’s composure with twists of his hands and well placed pressure. Pull it apart and watch it dissolve. It might be the vampire’s favorite pastime to watch him become undone. Trevor wasn’t one to argue.

He liked making the vampire a beautiful necklace of roses, bending his body to draw out dizzy sounds from Alucard. The air around him was humid and tacky, feeling every breath stick to his skin. He didn’t stop, no matter the soreness on his knees and the blinding sensations going through him. He was already done and spent over the vampire’s pretty chest. No matter how tired he was Trevor bent and rocked with all his life.

Just for the look on the blond’s face.

That wondrous, heavy lidded expression. Where his eyelashes fanned out and even the vampire had a blush on those sharp cheeks. When the fangs poked out from under his swollen lips. The way his eyes seemed stuck on Trevor like he was the only thing in the world. Before, now, and forever.

That’s what Trevor lived for.

He held on tight and Alucard pulled him close to his chest with a bruising grip. Low growling in Trevor’s ear as lightning seemed to go through the vampire. His legs drawing up and toes curling. The knowledge of what Alucard was feeling made Trevor shiver, remembering his own release not to long before. Still in the after shocks of being fucked through his climax. Trevor felt the muscles tense and coil beneath marble skin before relaxing to a numb. And Alucard let go.

The vampire’s breath stirring the hair near Trevor’s ear as he let out satisfied pants. Calm and serene. 

It was only now that Trevor let himself absorb all the exhaustion he should have felt before. The Belmont rolled over, letting himself clatter to the floor like a ragdoll. The blanket was tangled in his feet but it was hot. Hot, hot, hot. He violently kicked it away to let every bit of cold air attach to him. He let the vampire come down from his own high beside him because for now Trevor would rather not move. Sore from head to toe and all things in between.

What time was it?

What year was it?

What was his name?

Trevor felt like limp muscle. What was the purpose of anything. The only thought in his head was the thirst in his throat. How dry could his mouth be when every other part of him was dripping? He didn’t know what Alucard smelled in these moments, because Trevor always thought it was the vampire who had the painfully alluring musk. That’s all he could feel right now. The stain of the vampire clinging to him. But it was too good not to love. Not to sink into. Alucard always left him a happy bundle of languid muscle. 

“Trevor?” a soft voice came.

He only let out a thin grunt in response, his eyes closed. And maybe he had even slipped into unconsciousness a bit. When Alucard asked again he was too tired to answer anymore. Trevor felt like he was floating.

It must have been all that vampire strength that made Alucard’s shoulders so wide. Stored up high, he picked Trevor up from the ground effortlessly. His cheek resting on the cool skin of the man’s neck. How...kind.

Trevor was too tired to dwell on it too much. How he was carried up to the bed and placed soft on the mattress. Alucard climbing in next to him. With most of Trevor’s brain asleep it’s the quiet parts that took over and moved closer to bury themselves close to Alucard’s skin. The slow and dangerous heartbeat of his sweet monster echoing. The blond’s arm wrapping around Trevor protectively, he felt safe between his vampire and the world. The dark and unknown one with Dracula and demons on the corner. The hopeless one. 

He was too tired to tell himself not to love. But only just a little. He could love this only just a little.Maybe that will be his compromise. How could you not love the safety of moments like these? 

His head resting between the crook of the man’s neck and his shoulders, laying on the necklace of red roses.


End file.
